Pieces
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Luki would break Mikuo, but Akaito would always be there to pick up the pieces. Yaoi, Luki x Mikuo with a hint of Akaito x Mikuo, and angst.


**Short, but BEWARE OF ANGST! **

* * *

"…"

I look sadly through the rearview mirror at the empty-eyed teal haired boy sitting in the back of the car. This time, there was a bruise on his left cheek, and I had no doubt there were injuries elsewhere as well, in places not exposed by the simple black short shorts and black and teal vest he was wearing. He had been quiet ever since I had picked him up from Luki's… This was normal though. After all, it had been going on fro almost a year. It was almost like a game, an endless tiring game that Luki never seemed to get bored of. Every time he visited Luki, he would break. Even as I put him back together, I know that he'll just be broken again… and again… and again. Sometimes, I wonder why I bother, wasn't I just hurting him more, putting him back together just so he can break again, but I can't leave him. Not again. After a long silence that stretched for what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. Three words. Three words that broke my heart.

"I love him."

"He broke you."

"I don't care."

I sighed and parked just outside the small house we shared with Meito. This… everything… It was all he pink haired bastards fault. If only he hadn't come into Mikuo's life…. If only he hadn't been born…

"We're back." I stepped out of the car and onto the porch, unlocking the door. Meito didn't answer. He was drunk, like always. I walked into the kitchen, poured myself some strawberry juice, and offered Mikuo a leek. He didn't take it. A year ago, I would have been shocked, scared, but now, this was becoming common; too common. "You're back?" I look up as Meito staggered into the kitchen, dead drunk. I shoot a pointed glare at him and gesture towards Mikuo and he backs out of the kitchen quickly without another word.

"… Thank you Akaito, but I'm fine, it's fine, really."

_It's not fine! You're not fine! You've been broken so many times, too many times! Just let me help you! _

I wanted to scream, to destroy something just to hear the crash, to just let the tears, the anger out. It was quite strange, considering that Mikuo was the one being hurt. Instead, I don't answer. I set down my glass of juice and walk to my room and sit down on my bed, waiting. I didn't have to wait too long. After a few seconds, I hear the door close and someone sits down beside me. I don't say anything, and Mikuo is silent as well. We sit wordlessly for a while, neither having much too say. After a while, when the light finally returns to his lush teal eyes, Mikuo leaves. I hear the door of my room open, then close, then the door of the room across from mine, his room, open then close. I silently change and sit in bed, reading, waiting.

Morning comes faster then expected. I go down to the kitchen to find Mikuo, hair brushed, wearing short black short shorts and a black tank top edged with teal that was short enough to expose his midriff. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Luki says he likes it." It was those answers, as simple as the one the boy had just given, that hurt me the most. I didn't ask whether Mikuo was going to visit Luki. After all, I already knew the answer.

* * *

"I hate you." Icy blue eyes gleaming in sadistic mirth. "You love me." A punch. "I don't." A kick. "I know you love me." A slap. "I hate you." Another kick. "You know you love me." Another punch. "I… I…" A kiss, hard, forceful, soft, gentles. "I… I love you." Teal eyes.

Tears.

Anger.

Fear.

Hatred.

Love.

* * *

When Mikuo arrived outside, his lips were swollen and he had a bruise on his jaw and his cheek. He walked with a slight limp. I didn't say anything, just waited by my car until he saw me and hurried over, as fast as he could. His eyes were empty, just like they were every time he was with Luki. The light will return to them, I always make sure of that, but the cheerful innocent sparkle… That part of him, cheerful, carefree and innocent… it was gone forever, taken away by the one Mikuo loved so much, enough to stay with no matter what, Luki. I slide into the drivers seat and watch from the mirror as Mikuo climbs into the back, wincing as the movement hurt the various bruises scars, and injuries on and in his body. We start the drive back, both of us silent. I watch Mikuo wrap the pink sweater further around his body, inhaling the scent. I was probably Luki's. I felt my lips curl in a slight sneer as I catch a glimpse of what was left of his tank top. This cycle seemed to be endless, but I would always be there after Luki breaks him over and over again. I would always be there, there to pick up the pieces and put Mikuo back together again.


End file.
